


Desirous

by nagaplz



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: (very slight) Sadism, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaplz/pseuds/nagaplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from The_Eagle_Kink on LJ:  I like writing Esca as the aggressor, so I want him calling during a moment of passion "Mine!" and Marcus finding it as hot as I do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desirous

**Author's Note:**

> Another older fic that I'm moving here. This has been given a new title in the sense that it didn't really have one to begin with so I'm sorry for any confusion for those who have read this way back in 2011.

Esca can see all the ways of which Marcus is no longer Rome’s dutiful soldier. Feels them with his mouth and hands as his marks on Marcus’ body stand out over the scars that Rome has left him with.

“Your Rome does not appreciate this body.” Esca mouths around Marcus’ shoulder, using his teeth and soaking in the grated moan that leaves the centurion’s fully bruised lips. The Briton’s fingers skim over Marcus’ muscled stomach, playing at an erect nipple before wrapping around the Roman’s neck.

There is no pressure but he sees the way Marcus’ eyes are blown wide with arousal and his body twitches aching for pleasure only Esca will give him. His large body is tense under Esca, his arousal thick and red, burning with the need of Briton’s attention.

“Rome has no rights over you anymore.” Esca’s teeth bite at a large scar over Marcus’ hips and they jerk away from the sharp pain. There are hardly any noises from the larger man, stubborn with the faux notion that there is pride and honor to be had in the bedroom but his body is straining against its imaginary chains; exhausted.

Esca will break him of that too, in time, for it is another lie Rome has taught him in hopes of control.

“These are my marks,” Esca sits on Marcus’ hips, running his fingers over Roman’s muscled arms, over finger sized bruises that he had made earlier. “Do you see them?”

Marcus’ eyes are closed and his head tilts back against the make-shift pillow, exposing his neck for more of Esca’s bruises. His breathing is labored, chest rising and falling and Esca takes those large hands into his own to kiss and lick.

He eases one of Marcus’ hands down his one body and curls the thick fingers around his cock, moaning out his pleasure to the other. His hands are rough, skin thickened from daily over use and calloused from Rome forcing him to become better and greater than those before him, tricking him into thinking it’s for the greater good if he could give his life for the Empire.

“Esca,” the whisper of his name sends obnoxious pleasure down the Briton’s spine and he brings their mouths together harshly in punishment. Their teeth clash and tongues battle as they try to crawl into each other’s skin.

“I will not share you.” Esca admits with venom, holding his hands to Marcus’ throat running them up the back of Marcus’ head to thread through his hair.

Marcus kisses him again, holds Esca’s hips against his own and rocks them together in a slow and simple rhythm. They both moan in unison as their erections slide alongside each other and Esca reaches over to the floor beside them were they kept a small cup of thick oil.

Esca breaks their mouths apart and lets himself feel Marcus’ mouth on him, tongue running up his throat and teeth making their way across his collar. He’s not nearly as violent as Esca is with his affections but Esca can’t help but feel as if the centurion splits himself; a half for Rome and another for Esca. It drives the Briton mad with passion and jealousy, enrages him until he can’t hold himself back and the need to take Marcus and hide him away for himself grows too strong.

“Touch me,” he says loudly and feels pride well up in his chest and cock as Marcus obeys. Running his hands all over Esca’s body and using his mouth to bring more pleasure to the smaller man.

“Make marks on me.” Esca doesn’t hold back his moans; lets Marcus hear everything that’s going through his mind.

“You are mine.” Esca holds the cup of oil out to Marcus to take and use. His eyes were bright and wild as Esca spoke to him. “Centurion, soldier, son, Marcus, Roman—I will take everything away from you.”

The moans grow even louder as an eager digit fills him, “I will leave you bare, empty and worn. Just so I can be the only one to live inside you.”

Rome is safer for Marcus but Esca will never let him realize that.


End file.
